The Bedtime Story
by death 2 4kids999
Summary: What happens when Ayane's five year old son ask for a bed time story? Will she tell him one and if so will it be good? Read and find out. Ryu/Ayane


A Bed Time Story

"Mommy" Ayane finished tucking in her son into bed and look at her son, who look just like his father, except his chestnut brown heir was short and his eyes were red like her own.

She gave a small smile and asked "Yes Hajime?" In a sweet voice.

"Were is Daddy?" The five year old asked.

Ayane try her best to keep her smile on. "He and Uncle Haytae went off to do something"

"Ninja things?"

"Yes, ninja things. Now go to bed" Ayane told her child

"But Daddy always tells me a bed time story before I sleep"

"Daddy isn't home yet" The leader of the Hajin Mon repeated.

"Will you tell me one then?"

Ayane telling a bed time story, the world must be ending. In all her 24 years of living she has never told a story to another other than her mess up childhood and she was not to tell her son that. What story could she of all people can come up with?

She thought of simple stories at first. Stories like a hero going to fight some evil monster to save the world and get the girl, but she knew for a fact that Hajime Hayabusa didn't like simple stories like that. She knew that Ryu would tell him tales of great adventures with a happy ending and a lesion at the end.

A moment thinking Ayane found a story "All right Hajie have you ever heard the Ninja of revenge and the Kunoichi who watch? The boy shocks his head. "Well once-a-pound a time there was a young ninja. He was strong, wise, and powerful, but he believed he could solve anything with his talents, but he was not alone. Watching over him was a kunocihi…"

"A kunoichi is what you are; a female ninja, right mommy?" Hajime interrupted his mother's story

"Yes" She answered and counties. "The kunotcihi would help the ninja by sending him a kunai wrap with written messages or instructions of his missions and do you know why she helped him?" The boy shock "It was because she loved him"

"She loved him?"

"Yes, more then anything. Now one day the one day the young ninja's clan was being attacked by a grater fiend and his evil army" Hajime gasped at the news. "The kuonichi ran as fast as she could to tell the young ninja and when she told him, he left without a word to save his clan. Then kunocihi didn't want to sit back and watch this time, she took her bow and head to the clan's village to assist in any way she could"

"Then what?"

"Well she bumped into the greater fiend and tries to kill it but the fiend was too much and she was over powered"

"Did she die?"

"No, she barley escapes with her life though" She counties "Then later on the young ninja found her, she told him not to face the fiend but he didn't listen and went to face the fiend and when he did he lost." Ayane paused looking at her son's excited red eyes, he was enjoying the story. "After the young ninja recover from the battle with the grater fiend, he went out to find the grater fiend and avenge his clan"

"What about the kunoichi?"

"She watches of course. Throughout the ninja's guest for revenged the kunoichi watch and send her instructions to him, but she wanted to fight alongside him and help him"

"Then why didn't she?"

"Because it was his revenged not hers. Now after the young ninja final avenged his clan the kunoichi left the battle field without a word"

"She left?"Hajime asked shocked "You mean she and the ninja didn't get to kiss"

"No, she released he didn't need any more help and she went to finished her training so one day she could help him by his side and not from his shadows, the end."

"That's it?" Hajime asked disappointed of the ending of his story. "What happens next?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow it's passed your bed time"

"But I'm not tired" Hajime sead with a yawn

"Yes you are, go to bed and I'll have your training cut short"

"Only if me, daddy, and mommy can have fun tomorrow"

Ayane smiled at his sudden request. "Aright, well have fun tomorrow. The three of us" She place a kiss on his forehead and sead in a motherly sweat voice "Good night, Hajime"

"Night Mommy" Hajime sead back at his mother.

Ayane then turn his lights off and left his room while shutting his door. She then made her way to the front patio of her home, a little outside the Hayabusa village. She looks at the night sky, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the stars were beautiful, but Ayane's thoughts were not of the sky, but it was to her husband of six years. Ryu sead it was a dangerous mission and that was why Hayate was with him, but she was still worried. He may be the strongest ninja, but he is still a human.

Ayane remember one day he was gone for a mission until the next day and when he returned he was cover in bandages. She was glad that Hajime was with his aunt Kasumei at the time.

"Ryu, please don't be the young reckless ninja you were" Ayane sead to no one

"How can I be reckless when I have a family to return to?"

Ayane turn around after she heard the voice she knew and loved so much and Ryu was right there.

He wasn't wearing his mask, exposing his face to her. He had a few scratches on his face and his right arm had a large cut on it. "Sorry I'm late" He sead to her in a calm voice.

Without another word Ayane through herself on Ryu, wrap her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his chest. Ryu responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her soft lavender heir. After a moment of the two in each other's arms they let go but didn't move from their spots

Ayane locked her red eyes into his green ones and sead "welcome home"

.Ryu smiled and sead "good to be home" The dragon ninja placed then his lips to hers and Ayane happily returned the favor.

I know, the ending sucks :(

BUT PLEASE, GIVE ME A NICE REVIEW!!!!!!! XD


End file.
